


A temporary parting

by DecorDilemma



Series: MegaRod Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Only a brief mention though, background Megatron/Rodimus/Ultra Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecorDilemma/pseuds/DecorDilemma
Summary: Rodimus and Megatron have a moment together after Megatron's sentencing.
Relationships: Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: MegaRod Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969036
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Megarod Week





	A temporary parting

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day 3 of the MegaRod Week, for the prompts Comfort and Patience.
> 
> This is a scene lifted straight from my massive IDW1 fix-it fic, which sits at ~70k right now on my laptop and is still missing a lot of material. I had been stalling on writing this scene because -ow-, but this event finally gave me the motivation to finish it. It's only drabble-length, though.

The seconds tick by on his chronometer, and yet both he and Megatron are just standing there, unmoving. Megatron looks lighter, somehow, despite the sentence handed down moments ago.

Rodimus clenches his servos into fists. “We will free you. Me and Minimus both.” There is no other option.

Megatron gives him a faint smile and steps forward, uncaring of the guards following his every move. “I know.”

Rodimus has to say something more. Anything more. He swallows with some difficulty and gives another promise. “I’ll take care of everything. We’ll be alright.”

“I know.”

His optics are burning. Damn it. Megatron might never wake up, and his last memory shouldn’t be about Rodimus crying.

The thought only intensifies the heat.

And then Megatron is on his knees, arms open. Rodimus steps in between, heedless of the alarmed shout of a guard behind him. He wraps his arms around Megatron’s helm and presses his faceplate into the plating.

“I’m sorry,” Rodimus whispers, and feels his optics start to spark.

“I am, too,” Megatron replies, voice far too steady. His frame is warm and his spark is strong, and Rodimus hates the very thought of losing him.

But this is what Megatron wants. He must accept it.

“Rodimus?” Megatron murmurs a moment later, and Rodimus tightens his arms in response. Megatron hugs him closer as well, ever careful not to squeeze too hard. The slight movement results in a rush of comm signals over their helms and Rodimus wants to shout at the guards to let them be. Instead, he turns his helm so he can see Megatron’s optics.

He looks so at peace, Rodimus can’t remain angry. He knows his own optics are still sparking, but he can’t make it stop.

Megatron closes his optics and leans his forehelm against Rodimus’s. “Thank you. For everything.”

Rodimus needs to reset his vocalizer before he can make anything but static. “Sleep well." Somehow, his voice doesn’t break, so he adds, "I’ll be waiting.”

He knows they have to separate. Megatron and Minimus also deserve their moment, and the guards are getting impatient. But being so close to Megatron feels right and stepping away feels like a mistake.

He sighs and reboots his optics. Megatron is still looking at him with that same calm expression.

Maybe- Even if they never meet again, maybe it’s enough that Megatron is at peace.

The thought eases the aching in his spark, just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> The LL25 ending hurts me. I love it, but it hurts me.  
> And don't worry, Megatron eventually gets his happy ending with Rodimus and Minimus.


End file.
